nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star is the deuteragonist of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series SpongeBob SquarePants, created by creator Stephen Hillenburg and voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. Patrick's most significant character trait is his lack of common sense, which sometimes makes him a negative influence on his best friend, SpongeBob SquarePants. Patrick is the third most recurring character on the show, appearing in 253 episodes, behind Squidward's 270 and SpongeBob's 305, although he is more well-known than Squidward. Nicktoons Unite! Patrick appears as an NPC in Nicktoons Unite! in Bikini Bottom. Patrick was captured by the monsters but eventually was saved by the four heroes. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Patrick appeared as a playable character in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. Patrick was found jumping around on a trampoline and then joined the team and went with them to the island. The team then fought there way up to defeat Mawgu. Patrick's special costume is him in a hoela costume. Patrick attacks by spinning around and also can cartwheel around. Salvage Items *Patrick's Totem Pole "SpongeBob"(Shipwreck Cliff) *Patrick's Totem Pole "Danny" (Calamity Cove) *Patrick's Totem Pole "Timmy" (Fort Crabclaw) *Patrick's Totem Pole "Jimmy" (Crystal Ruins) Bonus Level: Goofy Goober Rush Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Patrick appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Patrick first got accidentily got sucked into a factory set in Bikini Bottom while doing a delivery for the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob went to save him and they met Tak and then teamed up with the other heroes and eventually defeated Professor Calamitous. Patrick's special costume is Barnacle Boy from the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episodes. Patrick attacks by using his cartwheel. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Patrick appears as a NPC in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Patrick also fist wanted to join the team but when he stepped into the weapon creator he only got a chocolate bar. Although he already was on Volcano Island he also must be saved in Bikini Bottom. Nicktoons MLB Patrick Star appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. He throws left-handed and leaves a trail of bubbles behind. Status *Fastball: ******************************************** *Slider: ****************************** *Sinker: *********************** *Changeup: ************************ *Speed:********************************* Nicktoons: Toons Wars Special Moves 'Twister' Twister is Patrick's neutral special. Patrick goes into a sea-star form and then starts to twist over the stage. You can continue this by simply keep pressing the button util the end of the stage. You can't turn around. 'Jellyfish Shock' Jellyfish Shock is Patrick's side special. Patrick pulls out his Jellyfish net and frees a Jellyfish that automaticly gives an electric shock to the opponent if he/she is close to Patrick. When there is nobody around the Jellyfish will swim away. 'Bubble Float' Bubble Float is Patrick's up special. Patrick pulls out his Bubble Blower and blows a giant bubble around him that carries him upwards. It is very slow and when attacked it will pop and Patrick can't do anything then. While in the bubble Patrick can decide to go vertical or horizontal. 'Ground Slam' Ground Slam is Patrick's down special. Patrick jumps up and then lands on the stage with his belly causing the area around him to send flying. While he jumps upwards you can slightly move horizontal but not much. The closer an opponent is to Patrick the more damage he/she will return. SOMETHING SOMETHING is Patrick's War Strike. Patrick stops and stands still. He then suddenly becomes very mad and runs as a moron around the stage and anyone who touches him will be send flying. Special Costume Patrick's special costume is Barnacle Boy from the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episodes. Patrick mostly wears this when he and SpongeBob are playing Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. He unlike the real Barnacle Boy wears only a blue cape and pants with a white sailor hat while Barnacle Boy wears a red shirt, black pants and a white sailor hat. Trivia *Patrick is the only starter to not be the main protoganist of his serie. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Animal Category:Starters Category:Heroes